


Metaphor

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I think I'm funny, sometimes, written before vol. 2 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: When Rocket gets caught stealing he needs a little assistance, someone his size is easy to hold hostage, and Drax is right at his side when he needs him





	Metaphor

Rocket cried out in curses and cuss words as he was held upside down by his left leg by the large humanoid. At first Rocket was confused why Drax had grabbed him like that but he realized that it wasn't Drax, but that didn't make him any less angry. The man just smiled coyly and threw Rocket into the nearest tree, knocking the air out of Rocket's lungs and leaving him there, stuttering for breath. Rocket let out a dog-like yelp when he was yanked up by his tail, which sent a terrible pain up his spine. Rocket snarled at him and tried to slash at his face, but his claws missed by almost a whole foot.

"Drop him!" Rocket looked over and knew that he was actually looking at Drax this time, he looked pissed off too. The man holding Rocket's tail looked Drax up and down in confusion, then at Rocket a moment before turning back.

"You would defend this vermin over someone of your own kind?" he asked sourly. Drax walked towards him slowly, not answering right away, and stopped about two feet in front of him. The man raised a brow, as if silently demanding an answer.

"Blood is not always thicker than water," Drax responded. The man blinked and his face scrunched in confusion.

"What?" BANG! People screamed and backed away when Drax shot the man in the leg, sending him falling to the ground in pain as he dropped Rocket. Rocket hissed at the man and lept back when he made a grab for him. "How dare you! What does blood have to do with any of this?" Rocket looked up at Drax.

"Metaphor," Drax said with a smirk and Rocket nearly laughed, but he held back. Drax looked down at Rocket. "Come, let us return to our ship." Rocket nodded and lept up onto Drax's shoulder, watching his claws because he didn't wear any kind of shirt or jacket. Drax turned and walked away, back to where they had parked the Milano. "Are you all right?" Rocket nodded and ran his hands over his throbbing tail.

"Just a little sore, but I'll live," he told him. Drax nodded sharply with a slight grunt. "That was cool, by the way. What you said." Drax looked over at Rocket, who was as close to grinning as he'd allow. "The look on his face was great." Drax smirked and nodded in agreement as they came up to the ship.

"Yes, it was quite amusing, wasn't it?" Rocket nodded and hopped onto the steps of the Milano, walking inside with Drax right behind. Rocket watched Drax walk away, half expecting him to tell Rocket that he owed him or something, but he didn't. Rocket tilted his head, confused a bit but didn't ask. He walked into his room and pulled the fifty unit strip he had nabbed off the guy from his pocket, tossing it up in the air with a smirk.

"Too easy." He paused and stared at it for a long moment before sighing and walking out of his room and down the hall. He entered Drax's room, he hadn't closed the door, and the man turned around when he heard footsteps. Rocket held out the unit strip. "Thanks." Drax stared it a long moment before taking it. Rocket turned and walked away.

"Hey." Rocket stopped and looked over his shoulder at Drax. "Don't do that again. I wont always be around." Rocket snickered and nodded before leaving. Drax was sure a strange one. Then again, it takes one to know one.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught


End file.
